Ask The Cast:The Shipping War
by Random Puppy
Summary: Ask the Cast is BACK after a long absence and is here for your entertainment only! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Ask The Cast: The Shipping War Ch.1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Avatar the last airbender

Me: Hi everybody and welcome to Ask The Avatar Cast! The show where we ask our favorite avatar the last airbender cast some interesting questions. We will be focusing on the great shipping war for a while on our show….. and I don't know what else to say so let's bring out our first guest Aang! (to Aang), Hi Aang I am glad to have you here!

Aang: Hi Aangified15, I am glad to be here! :D

Me: Great! So I will start with the first ship, Kataang, which is you and katara. What do you think about it?

Aang: Well, I love Katara with all of my heart…..do I really need to say more?

Me: very well said Aang. Very well said. Well with that said there is no other reason to ask any more questions so…

Director: Either you ask the questions or you can kiss your paycheck goodbye.

Me: I hate you

Director: Yeah you and the rest of the world now get back to the show!

Me: Grrrr. Whatever…ok Aang what do you think of Taang, which is you and Toph.

Aang: I don't think it would work out. I mean toph is a great friend and all but, she

would be all controlling and bossing me around all the time and I don't think I

want that.

Me: Good answer. Now…how about you and Ty lee.

Aang: Uh..me and Ty lee never even talked to each other.

Me: alrighty then. Now for the final ship. Aang, how do you feel about Azulaang which is you and Azula.

Aang: ME AND WHO NOW! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT ANYONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD TRY TO INVISION US TOGETHER!

Me: Whoa, Aang calm down you're starting to glow.

Aang: CALM DOWN?THAT GIRL NEARLY KILLED ME! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THERE ARE IDIOTS OUT THERE WHO REALLY THINK THAT I….(finally stops his ranting and turns his head to find Azula standing next to him)Azula!

Me: Azula! WHO LET YOU OUT OF THE CRAZY CAGE?

Azula: The nurses of course ..Did you think I escaped or something? Well just so you know I finally got over all of the things that made me insane and changed my evil ways, so I was let out early.

Me: Well that explains that but how the heck did you get in here?

Azula: Your director hired me as your new co-host.

Me: WHAT THE FUN-DIP!...BOOOOOOOOOOOOB!

Director: Just because people like you, it doesn't mean you rule the world. It means I DO! Mwahhahahahahahahahahahah!

Aang: Soooooo…..Can I go now?

Me:Yeah you probably should go, It looks like

Bob is having another one of his "moments". Azula why don't you sign us off

before this gets ugly.

Azula: Whatever, So the show is over and everything, tune in next time because that

Water tribe peasant girl will be here, what's her name again?

Me: Katara…

Azula: Right right, I should probably start learning your names now huh Angrified13?

Me: (-_-) Just cut off the camera.


	2. Chapter 2

Ask The Cast: The Shipping War Ch.2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Avatar the last airbender.

Me: Welcome back people. I am glad be back on the show. Well not really because both Azula and Katara are absent from the show. Does anybody know where they are?

Producer: Well, Katara just called and said that she was stuck in traffic.

Me;(bitterly)Wonderful….

Producer: and we aren't sure where Azula is.

Azula: I'm sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic on the way here. It turns out there were some animal activists protesting whale hunting. Why in the world would anyone protest whale hunting in the middle of the highway?

Me: Yeah, yeah great story now come and sit down so we can stall until katara gets here.

Producer: Why don't you read some fanmail?

Me: Good idea Tim, See this is why I like you.

Producer: :D

Director: Oh, so you like him, but not me.

Me: Exactly!

Now on to the fanmail! Azula this one is to you. It says

Dear Azula,

What made you change your ways.

Signed, a curious person.

Azula: well curious person, I lost my memory. When my brother, Mai, and Ty lee nursed me back to health, I realized how much they loved me and how horrible I had treated them. So I decided to forget about hunting the avatar and killing my brother and just be happy that Katara did not kill me.

Me: Wait, how did you lose your memory?

Azula: well Mai told me that I accidently that hit my head on my metal bed post multiple times.

Me: That doesn't sound like an accident at all. It sounds like what really happened was that Mai…( dagger flies past my face)..Um… desperately tried to help you.

Azula: I know Mai tried to help, after all her and Ty lee are my best friends.

Me: yeah

Producer: She's here.

Me: Oh Goody! Katara, hi welcome to the show!

Katara: Hi there , you don't know how glad I am to…

What is she doing here?

Me: Oh, well you see, she is my co-host. My IDIOT director hired her. I didn't have a choice.

Director: I heard that!

Me: That was the point! Now Katara do you think you could just over look this so we can get on with the show.

Katara: I guess so….

Me: Good. Now about you and Aang, what's up with that?

Katara: I love Aang. I love everything about him. He is so sweet and kind and me and him have so much in common that we could talk for hours. Plus I just love the way he looks at me with those pretty gray eyes of his.

Me: That was so sweet.

Azula: I agree it was.

Katara: no one asked you to say anything.

Azula: Well then….

Me: Katara, please be nice

Katara: Fine

Azula: Yes, come on please be nice. I am sure we could be the best of friends.

Katara: OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Me: Both of you calm down! Now Katara as my co-host Azula is required to say something at some point during the show, understand?

Katara: Yes

Me: alright. Now Katara I'm sure you have heard of the pairing between you and zuko.

Azula: HAHAHAHA! Her and Zuzu? I would love to see how that would turn out!

Katara: Well I don't! Besides Zuko is sweet once you get to know him but he is just so darn

depressing. When he and I went on our little fieldtrip, I swear that the moment I saw his face I just felt like hating the world.

Me: Now that I think about it Zuko was nothing but angst in season 1 and the first half of season 3. Well anyways what about you and Haru?

Katara: He's too sensitive for me.

Me: That would hurt if Haru could hear it.

_(Somewhere in the earth kingdom…._

Haru: I just felt a disturbance in me and Katara's relationship

Tyro: What relationship? You two aren't together.

Haru: LET ME HAVE MY DREAMS FATHER! )

Me: Well Katara we are down to your last pairing which is… well was, you and Jet.

Katara: Jet and I were NEVER together, he was just very flattering and I got excited.

Me: I don't know in the show it looked like you were really into him..

Katara: Shut Up.

Me: hehe. Do you want me to ask Sokka what he thinks?

Katara: Do you want me to KILL you?

Me: No..

Katara: I didn't think so.

Me: Uhh, Whoops look at the time the show's coming to an end. Katara, did you like the show?

Katara: I did until I saw Azula.

Azula: Look, can't we just be friends I promise I have changed.

Katara: You nearly killed my boyfriend, ended the avatar cycle, and ruined all chances of the world being saved in one blow and you just expect me to forgive you for that!

Azula: PLEEEEEEEASE! (Makes puppy Dog Eyes)

Me/Katara: GAH!

Katara: Alright I forgive you as long as you don't make that face again!

Azula: Yay!

Me: Yay! We're all happy now! Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own avatar or ICarly which is referenced in this fic.

Me: Are we live yet?

Producer: No, not yet.

Me: hmm. What to do? OH! I know.. hey Azula do you want some candy.

Azula: sure, do you have any fire flakes?

Me: uuuuuuh…No but I have Pop Rocks.

Azula: What is a Pop Rock?

Me: Why don't you just try it (hands Azula a handful of pop rocks)

Azula: well alright.( eats some of the pop rocks) Mmmmm, these are really good… and they're popping in my mouth!

Director: sorry to interrupt your little brew ha ha but we are live.

Me/Azula: Brew HA HA?

Me: You've been watching ICarly again haven't you?

Director: Start the show or I'll send in another co- host

Me: Grr. Ok welcome back to ATC I am your beloved host Aangified15 and this is Azula. Say hi Azula.

Azula: They're still popping!

Me: OK… Well our special guest today will be my favorite character on ATLA because I am his number 1 fangirl, ladies and gentleman I give you …..

Director: wait don't you wan to know who your two new co-hosts are going to be?

Me: More co- hosts? Two of them? Look, Bob this is not the view, I can just tell that there are going to be some major problems because of you.

Director: That's Right!

Me: Ok, so who are they?

Director: Why don't you ask them yourself. Come on out Mai and Ty lee!

Me: OH COME ON! Those two? Seriously? Ugh.. Fine but before anything else happens, I am going to introduce to you all…. SOKKA!

Sokka: Hey everybody, the Sokka has entered the building.

Ty lee: Hey there cuuuutie.

Sokka: I told you Ty lee I'm taken.

Ty lee: Not if I have anything to do with it.

Suki: EXCUSE ME!

Me: Suki, when did you get in here?

Suki: That's not important. What is important is the fact that this circus freak is hitting on MY boyfriend!

Me: Hey, hey. Calm down. It doesn't look like we'll have time for a lot of questions so I'll just put them all together. Sokka, who do you like more, Suki, Ty lee, or Toph?

Sokka: Suki

Suki: YES!

Ty lee: WHAT! I am so much prettier than she is!

Suki: THAT"S IT!

(Suki and Ty lee begin fighting)

Mai: I don't see why everyone is getting all worked up. They do this every time Sokka comes around.

Me: Really? Well Why didn't you tell me that?

Mai: Because it's not my problem.

Me(facepalms) Well thanks for that piece of information at the last minute Mai. Well since I have to break up this fight why don't you signus off Mai.

Mai: Sure. Ok readers, we need your help. The idiot is running out of Ideas so reviewing would help put some Ideas into her head for what to do with toph or zuko.

Me: I am not an idiot! I just can't think!

Mai: That sounds like an idiot to me

Me:( Sighs) I know


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!

Me: What a glorious day for the last chapter of this fic don't you agree Azula?

Azula: No. I don't care.

Ty lee: What's wrong Azula? You were so happy last time?

Mai: Yeah. You have been slipping in and out of character lately. Are you bipolar

or something?

Azula: Maybe I am maybe I'm not does it really matter?

Me: No. I guess not. Any who, today we will have 2 guests instead of 1. So come on out Toph and Zuko!

Zuko: I thought you said I would get to be on the show alone.

Me: Yeah, well. I lied

Toph: It's true. She did.

Me: So we are going to go by this as quickly as possible so that nothing unusual can happen before I finish. Here we go: Zuko, do you like Mai or Katara.

Zuko: Mai.

Me: Why?

Zuko: Because Mai doesn't talk as much as much.

Katara: So, I talk too much now?

Zuko: No, that's not what I meant. I just mean that you nag too much and you have a very bad temper.

Katara: I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER!

Me: Yeah, you do.

Katara: I'm leaving.

Ty lee: Bye!

Mai: See ya.

Me: BYE KATARA! (Whispers) I am your biggest fan

Katara: What was that last one?

Me: Uh...I said I have a big fan for you.

Katara: Oh. I'll have my people call your people and pick it up.

Toph: Wait why does she get people. I don't have people.

Me: Eh, you don't want any. They're annoying.

People: Hey!

Me: Anyways, Zuko, I've heard that Mai is not the only other girl that you have ever dated or kissed.

Mai: oh really?

Me: Yep it's true, It was a girl named Jin and my question for Zuko is would be does he still have any feelings for her?

Zuko: No. I told you I love Mai. Besides, it was my uncle who begged me to go. I didn't want to.

Jin: So you didn't like me at all?

Zuko: No, no. I did like you.

Mai: Oh, so you're with her now?

Zuko: No, Mai I love you.

Mai: (draws knives) That's not gonna cut it today Zuko.

Me: You should run.

Zuko: Trust me I will. (Runs off)

Jin: Wait up, I want to hit with my lucky club.

Me: While they figure that out why don't we move on to interrogating Toph.

Toph: I can take it.

Me: So, Toph. I hear that you had a little crush on Sokka.

Toph: Yeah, I did. I got over it though.

Me: Oh, Soooooo…. What about Teo or The Duke.

Toph: What about them?

Me: Do you have any interest in either of the two.

Toph: Nope

Me: Could you be any more boring?

Toph: Yes, yes I could.

Azula: You know I don't see why you even bother asking her about a love life she will never have.

Toph: Look you psychopathic freak, I could have any guy I wanted. I just choose not to care right now!

Azula: Or maybe no one likes you.

Toph: You're gonna die today.

Azula: Not if you die first!

(Big earth vs. fire showdown on the set)

Me: Um Ty lee do you want to leave get pizza because I pretty much quit now. (Lightning bolt flies over my head) WATCH WHERE YOU FIRE THOSE!

Ty lee: Can we get pepperoni pizza with extra cheese?

Me: Yeah.

Ty lee: Yay!

Tim the producer: Can I come too?

Me: Sure, why not.

Bob the director: Wait! Come back! Who am I gonna get to do the show?

And what am I gonna do with these two? (Gets hit with a rock) WILL YOU TWO JUST TAKE THAT OUTSIDE? Come back! I want pizza too.

A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers for, well reviewing and helping me out. It meant a lot to see how much people enjoyed my writing. This is indeed the last chapter, but don't worry I will have more stories to comes so THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuation!**

**Hello readers! After thinking this over for a very long period of time… I have decided to add to this story, er, show, or whatever it is. There will be differences. First off I will now require all my readers and reviewers (that's you) to send in your questions for the cast of A:TLA and you can even ask me questions! In short the next chapter of this story will be posted as soon as I get reviews! Soooo Review! Please and Thanks!**


End file.
